Sentir inverso
by Miss Just
Summary: ."Com a sua partida, Sirius levou os sentimentos de Bellatrix com ele." SB


**AVISO**  
Esta fic desconsidera os 6º e 7º livros.  
Pode ser considerada UA pelo facto de não haver qualquer tipo de magia mencionada.  
A autora tem problemas mentais e esta é uma SB não convencional, pelo que, não estranhem qualquer coisa fora de comum.

* * *

**N.A.:** Isto é apenas a fic alternativa para eu não atrasar imensamente muito as entregas do AS.  
Se eu gosto da fic? Não. Se eu acho-a digna da minha AS? Não! Mas o verdadeiro presente virá em algumas semanas. Enquanto isso, my dear, espero que te agrade pelo menos um pouco esta coisa que a minha mente criou em plena madrugada. LY*

* * *

**Sentir inverso**_  
|Para a Sami|_

"BELLA, NÃO!" bateu com o corpo de encontro à porta, enquanto esta se fechava com um estrondo, deixando-o trancado no seu pesadelo. As lágrimas escondiam-se nos olhos cinza, o medo e a dor presos no seu peito, prontos a escaparem e tomarem posse do seu corpo. A respiração era rápida e descompassada, os músculos contraíam-se involuntariamente, começando a provocar pequenos espasmos gerados pelo pânico.

A escuridão daquele local sujo e pútrido era o primeiro factor do medo, bloqueando-lhe a visão, infectando-lhe o olfacto, estilhaçando as defesas do jovem de apenas quatorze anos. A escuridão nunca fora amiga, nunca fora segura, nunca fora sinónimo de vida. E, de cada vez que Sirius se via preso naquela escuridão, ele rezava baixinho, implorando que lhe fosse permitido ver a luz de outro dia.

E à escuridão logo se juntava o silêncio, arma mortífera e torturante, fonte de loucura e desespero. O silêncio insuportável daquele maldito porão onde o trancavam de cada vez que ele ousava desafiar o _Toujours Pur_. Solidão e medo para o forçarem a seguir a doutrina da família. Desespero e pânico para o tornarem um Black digno. Silêncio e escuridão para que ele, por momentos, se esquecesse por completo quem realmente era.

Todo aquele turbilhão de emoções levava-o a um esgotamento nervoso em pouco mais de meia hora. E, imerso nas trevas, Sirius acabava sempre por perder os sentidos, sucumbindo assim aos desejos negros da família. Ele acordaria horas depois com a porta a ser aberta e os olhos negros da prima a encará-lo. Bellatrix sempre fora incumbida da punição do mais novo. E era visível no rosto dela o gosto pelo que fazia.

"NÃO, POR FAVOR!" seria ouvido outra e outra vez durante os anos seguintes, tal como fora ouvido nos anteriores. A maldita porta de madeira escura batia novamente com força, sendo trancada em seguida. Sirius via-se mais uma vez na companhia do medo. E todo o intenso pânico de sentimentos era trazido ao de cima para mais uma tortura. Os monstros escondidos na escuridão, o medo, o terror do silêncio, o desespero, o porão nojento, a porta mutilada por inúmeros actos de esperança em vão. E Sirius estava de novo entregue ao seu pior pesadelo. Vezes e vezes e vezes sem conta.

**- x -**

Bellatrix estava parada em frente à porta do porão. Os olhos de trevas fixos na madeira escura, ouvindo os gritos que imploravam por liberdade. Ele era apenas uma criança, mas era assim que os Black lidavam com as suas ovelhas negras. E Bellatrix nunca iria decepcionar a família porque, no fundo do seu coração de gelo, havia uma pequena voz que lhe dizia que aqueles gritos lhe dariam pesadelos para o resto da vida.

Ela ficava por horas em frente à porta, esperando os gritos desaparecerem, ignorando o som de unhas a esgadanhar a madeira da porta entranhando-se no seu estômago, fazendo-o doer. Ela fingia que não ouvia as lágrimas do mais novo a escorrerem pelo rosto sujo de Sirius, despedaçando-se no chão nauseabundo daquele porão. Bellatrix, para sempre juraria não sentir cada soluço dele cravar-se de culpa no seu peito.

Mas ela era uma Black. E os Black não são fracos ao ponto de se preocuparem com os indignos.

Era apenas quando o pânico do porão conquistava a mente de Sirius e este perdia os sentidos que Bellatrix rumava a outro lugar. Deixava-o lá, entregue a uma inconsciência dolorosa, enquanto desejava secretamente que ele assim permanecesse até Orion, o chefe da família, ordenasse que o mais velho dos seus filhos regressasse ao quarto. E, quando isso finalmente acontecia, Bellatrix dirigia-se novamente ao porão, abrindo a porta, deixando a luz do corredor entrar e despertar o jovem rapaz do seu pesadelo. A expressão dela continuava neutra e superior, como sempre fora e seria, mas Bellatrix sabia que aquele leve peso no seu estômago quando os olhos do primo finalmente se abriam apenas se devia ao facto dela agradecer por Sirius ter sobrevivido a mais um pesadelo.

**- x -**

Sirius partira em pouco tempo, revoltando-se contra o _Toujours Pur_, deixando para trás todo o mal que aquela família significava. Bellatrix nunca mais voltou ao porão, nunca mais encarou a porta escura, nunca mais sentiu nada em momento algum. Não quando matava, não quando torturava, não quando ouvia gritos de medo e pânico. Com a sua partida, Sirius levou os sentimentos de Bellatrix com ele.

Os anos passaram, a guerra chegou, o lado negro estava mais poderoso que nunca e Sirius orgulhava-se de sempre se manter fiel à luz. Os dois primos voltaram a rever-se em batalha, trocar palavras, ouvir gritos e Bellatrix finalmente _sentiu_ algo, por muito que o seu consciente o negasse. Ela nunca imaginaria que voltasse a ouvir o próprio coração bater, mas Sirius tinha esse efeito nela. E para sempre assim seria.

**- x -**

"NÃO!" porta a bater, corpo contra a madeira escura, murros, pontapés, gritos de revolta. E escuridão, e silêncio, e medo, e dor, e desespero, e pânico, e memórias inversas. O cheiro pútrido impregnava-se nas suas narinas, as trevas começavam a subir-lhe o corpo, roubando-lhe a sanidade, o silêncio trazia-lhe a demência. E as marcas de arranhões na madeira da porta apenas lhe recordavam um pesadelo que Bellatrix nunca pensou viver em experiência própria.

Gritou novamente, mas nada o silêncio lhe dizia. As suas unhas cravavam-se nos rastros que as unhas de Sirius outrora demarcaram na porta. A sua insanidade misturava-se com as lembranças dos medos do primo. A escuridão consumira-a, o silêncio matá-la-ia aos poucos. Os pesadelos do medo que ela sempre assistia assombravam-na como fantasmas. Monstros do escuro que a corrompiam, sugando a sua alma negra, roubando tudo o que ela sabia ser. Bellatrix do coração insensível perdia-se ali, perante as tormentosas memórias em pele própria do único que algo a fez sentir.

Sirius estava do outro lado da porta. Ela sabia-o, ela sentia-o. Ele ouviria os gritos dela, o arranhar na porta mutilada, os embates de esperança falsa, o pânico e o desespero. Papeis invertidos, sentimentos trocados, vingança e dor em ambos os peitos. Íris cinza fixavam a porta fechada como negras o fizeram por anos. Ela sabia, ela simplesmente sabia que sim. Ele apenas a fazia experimentar o que ele passara por eternos e torturantes momentos. E isso deixava Bellatrix entregue ao desespero de uma mente insana, ao pânico da loucura e aos gritos de medo que se tornavam gargalhadas maléficas a quem mais ouvisse.

**- x -**

Abriu os olhos ao sentir luz sobre o seu rosto. Levantou-se de imediato, mãos sobre a parede atrás de si, permitindo-lhe amparar-se. Olhos semi-cerrados perante a súbita foto-fobia. Uma silhueta disforme erguia-se perante ela e Bellatrix sabia que era o culminar da vingança de Sirius contra si. Talvez ele a matasse, talvez a torturasse mais um pouco, talvez a entregasse para ser presa novamente, talvez a ignorasse para sempre. E ela soube, no momento em que o seu inconsciente processou aquele pensamento, que era a última hipótese a que ela mais temia. Por anos, Bellatrix não sentira nada. E, por mais louco que isso fosse, ela voltara a sentir e não queria abdicar dessa sensação. Fosse prazer ou dor, felicidade ou desespero. Ela precisava de continuar a sentir.

"Que vais fazer agora, Sirius?" a voz dela estava baixa e rouca. Uma gargalhada presa na língua. "Matar-me?" A silhueta aproximou-se, definindo-se levemente. E Bellatrix continuava a rever as suas memórias em modo inverso. Um sorriso louco rasgara-lhe os lábios secos. "Responde-me, Sirius!"

"Bella!" não... aquela voz estava errada. Não era Sirius. Porque não era Sirius? "Que estás a fazer trancada no porão?"

"Narcissa?" a mais velha indagou, afastando a irmã de si com um forte esbracejar. "Que fazes aqui? Onde está Sirius?"

"Desculpa?"

"Sirius! Foi ele que me trancou aqui, foi ele que me arrastou da batalha até aqui para se vingar de-"

"Sirius está morto, Bella!" o ar desapareceu e apenas a dor ficou. "Tu mataste-o há anos!"

A dor e a loucura e a memória do pânico e todas as emoções para sempre trancadas naquele porão, escritas por unhas na porta de madeira escura, guardadas numa mente insana para toda a eternidade condenada a sentir somente as memórias inversas dos seus pesadelos. Não mais Sirius. Não mais dor. Não mais medo. _Não mais nada_.

* * *

**N.A.:** GAH! Isto ficou uma bela merda . Sami, my love, I'm sorry. Eu tentei terminar a Ltwih a tempo, mas não tenho pc meu e tenho de usar o da Emile só depois dela se deitar e não deu mesmo para terminar a fic que deveria ser a prenda. However, eu VOU terminar a Ltwih quando conseguir um pc meu e depois troco isto tudo e nho!

Fic escrita para o _Amigo Secreto Mimimi MM, take 3_ e para o _I challenge Família Black_. (Link do MM disponível no meu perfil.)

Review,  
_Just_


End file.
